


Wedding Dress Shopping

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shopping, Surprises, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: You always imagined your mother accompanying you, as well as your best friend, when you went to get your wedding dress.But having Shuri, Ramonda, and your mother there was just as nice as you get measured for your wedding dress. Your custom made wedding dress made by the best seamstress in Wakanda, who made Ramona's wedding gown whens he married  the late King T'Chaka.‘’You are going to love her,’’ Shuri says, arm linked with yours, ‘’She made my dress for many events growing up, including my sixteenth birthday.’’‘’I am just wondering how I will pay for this. If T’Challa and I are not moving in together until after the wedding, I still need to be able to afford my rent on my apartment for the next two months.’’‘’You will not have to pay for this. It is a gift,’’ Shuri assures you as you enter the dress shop, and see hundreds of dresses in all sorts of different colors lining the walls and on displays.‘’A gift from whom,’’ you question, taking in all of the dresses and the beautiful fabrics.‘’From me.’’





	Wedding Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I will do this either as weekly count down or a bi-weekly countdown to the wedding from now on. I am also considering starting to do imagines while I have time. So if you’d like me to ty one please send me a request!
> 
> Disclaimer- All Marvel characters belong to their respectful owners, I do not own Marvel or any of the characters other than Ayanda in this chapter, Efua and Blessing.

Wedding Dress Shopping

Eight Weeks until the wedding

You always imagined your mother accompanying you, as well as your best friend, when you went to get your wedding dress.  
But having Shuri, Ramonda, and your mother there was just as nice as you get measured for your wedding dress. Your custom made wedding dress made by the best seamstress in Wakanda, who made Ramona's wedding gown whens he married the late King T'Chaka.  
‘’You are going to love her,’’ Shuri says, arm linked with yours, ‘’She made my dress for many events growing up, including my sixteenth birthday.’’  
‘’I am just wondering how I will pay for this. If T’Challa and I are not moving in together until after the wedding, I still need to be able to afford my rent on my apartment for the next two months.’’  
‘’You will not have to pay for this. It is a gift,’’ Shuri assures you as you enter the dress shop, and see hundreds of dresses in all sorts of different colors lining the walls and on displays.  
‘’A gift from whom,’’ you question, taking in all of the dresses and the beautiful fabrics.  
‘’From me.’’  
You turn to see Nakia, who looks radiant as ever in an her signature green, wearing an olive green romper and brown heels, head scarf tied around her head.  
‘’Nakia,’’ you shuffle forward, giving her an awkward hug, ‘’It is good to see you.’’  
And it is. Despite the fact that you do not know where you stand with her., you know that you are both at least neutral to each other.  
‘’It is good to see you as well. Shuri and Ramonda,’’ she hugs both of them before turning to your mother, ‘’And this must be your mother, Y/N.’’  
‘’I am,’’ your mother speaks, shaking Nakia’s hand.  
‘’Um, mother, this is Nakia. She is…’’  
What do you say? That Nakia, T’Challa’s ex, is buying your wedding gown.  
‘’I am a friend of T’challa and Y/N,’’ Nakia states, seeing your struggle.  
You send her a grateful look.  
‘’Oh! Well, I am glad that she is meeting such lovely people here,’’ your mom gushes.  
‘’Y/N, could we please talk in private for a moment,’’ Nakia asks and you not, letting her usher you over to the side while Shuri, Ramonda and your mother admire the amazing gowns on the showroom floor.  
‘’I know that it may seem strange that I’d like to pay for your wedding gown, but think of it as a gift. I will; not be able to make it to the wedding. Still, I wanted to give you a gift to make up for my absence. T’Challa suggested a nice gift basket, but that seems very impersonal. So, I have this for you. It is the least I could do.’’  
‘’Why are you doing this, though? You owe me nothing.’’  
She looks down then, biting her lip before looking back at you, with honesty singing in her dark brown eyes, ‘’I love him. I always will. But I know that what he and I have is over,and I am fine with that. Because Wakanda is my home and I will always love it, but I found my calling out there. And while I know… I know that T’Challa would not have me choose between him and my career, I made my choice. I am just glad that he found someone that makes him as happy as you do. You are all he talks about on the rare occasions where we chat on the phone without you. And this is my way of… of letting go of the past and embracing the marriage, and the future of Wakanda.’’  
Well. You certainly weren’t expecting that.  
She is genuine thought and you can see she really wants a friendly relationship with you.  
No wonder T’Challa fell in love with her in the first place.  
‘’Thank you. Your kindness is appreciated. I hope that you will let me return the favor one day.’’  
‘’It is a deal,’’ she grins at you, her smile a brilliant white that contrasts with her gorgeous dark skin.  
And, honestly, it doesn't make you feel insecure like you once did.  
It makes you feel even more at home in Wakanda.

The seamstress, Ayanda takes your measurements. Her aged, skill hands work quickly. She shows you different fabrics, each more beautiful than the last. You finally settle on a white, silk-like fabric with golden embroidery on it.  
‘’I will make you look like the queen that you are soon destined to be,’’ Ayanda says, taking the fabric into her hands.Come, we will talk designs.''  
That is where Ramonda comes in. T’Challa wanted to incorporate both of your traditions into the wedding, and you are going to have two dresses. One for the ceremony, and one for the reception that is to follow. Nakia is paying for the gown for the ceremony, while Ramonda takes care of the second gown. You absolutely loved the design suggestions that your mother suggests, You really liked her two piece dies, with a halter top, matching jacket, and floor length trumpet skirt. It was modest as well, since the shirt would reach the very top of the skirt.  
‘’T’Challa is going to absolutely love seeing you in this dress,’’ Ramonda sighs, taking your hand, ‘’It will be perfect for the reception.’’  
‘’He is going to adore you in this dress as well,’’ your mother speaks, looking tthe design for the wedding gown for the ceremony.  
It is floor length as well, but with a wider skirt. In fact, it looks like something Ramonda would wear. It is absolutely gorgeous as well.  
‘’How long do I have to make the dresses,’’ Ayanda begins, looking over at the fabric again.  
‘’The wedding is in exactly eight weeks. We would like it three days before the wedding, if that was possible,’’ you speak.  
‘’For my most valued customers? Anything. Welcome to the royal family my dear.’’  
And her words, coupled with Nakia and Ramonda’s kindness, take the sting away from any of the hatred that you have received here.  
Even if just for a little bit  
You are chatting with T'Challa later that night, using the Kimoyo beads that Shuri gifted to you later on in the daty.  
‘’You look stunning, my love.’’  
You raise an eyebrow at T’Challa. You are currently sporting a face mask to give your skin a brighter look, your hair is pulled back, and you just finished brushing your teeth.  
‘’Do I,’’ you ask as you watch him brush his hair, ‘’I love you.’’  
‘’I love you more. And, yes. You do. You’re so beautiful.’’  
‘’Well aren’t you a charmer.’’  
‘’I wish I was there with you,’’ he states, biting his lips, ‘’Think of what we could be doing now.’’  
‘’I am currently doing my skin care routine and I am about to finish making the flyers and programs for the choir. And I know that you have to prepare for your meeting with the elders tomorrow as well.’’  
‘’You're the voice of reason right now,’’ he sighs but still looks at you adoringly ,’’If I get free time tomorrow, perhaps we can take a walk after your training.’’  
‘’Sounds like a date.’’  
‘’Perhaps we can then retire to have some alone time,’’ he wiggles his eyebrows, and it causes you to laugh harder, ‘’We can just watch movies and cuddle. And kiss. A lot.’’  
‘’Good night, my love.’’ you snort, still giggling, ‘’I will hopefully see you tomorrow.’’  
‘’Good night, my queen.’’

 

NOTE: I will do this either as weekly count down or a bi-weekly countdown to the wedding from now on. I am also considering starting to do imagines while I have time. So if you’d like me to ty one please send me a request!

Disclaimer- All Marvel characters belong to their respectful owners, I do not own Marvel or any of the characters other than Ayanda in this chapter, Efua and Blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I will do this either as weekly count down or a bi-weekly countdown to the wedding from now on. I am also considering starting to do imagines while I have time. So if you’d like me to ty one please send me a request!
> 
> Disclaimer- All Marvel characters belong to their respectful owners, I do not own Marvel or any of the characters other than Ayanda in this chapter, Efua and Blessing.


End file.
